Absolute Territory
by The H-Experiment
Summary: Kurama may have discovered a new fetish. PWP


_Kurama/Kagome has been my og OTP since I was like, in middle school and honestly, it was about time I wrote smut for them._

* * *

Zettai Ryouiki: "absolute territory" refers to the area of bare skin in the gap between thigh high socks and a miniskirt

* * *

"Ahhh I'm so happy we finally finished the case!" A young girl walking down the hallway of a school raised her arms above her head and stretched with a delighted giggle.

Her male companion walking beside her looked over with an amused smile on his face. "Yes, this case was rather tiring wasn't it?"

The girl dropped her arms and grinned cheekily at the tall red head, "Oh I bet it was extra tiring for you huh Kurama-kun, having to fend off all of those fangirls!"

The red head, now named Kurama, scowled slightly, his expression darkening, "Don't even joke about that Kagome-chan, you don't know what it was like."

Kagome giggled, "And I never want to. Those girls scare me!"

Kagome and Kurama had been working together as Spirit Detectives for the better part of a year now and although they were on a team with Yusuke and others, Koenma liked to send them out to complete smaller, less urgent missions seeing as how they were the most level headed and sensible members of the team. Yusuke was too brash and had no tact, Kuwabara would take too long, and Koenma was nowhere near trusting Hiei with a mission alone that involved humans, therefore, Kagome and Kurama were his best bet. It also helped that they were currently dating.

Kurama had been on the team for 5 years now, having been through multiple 'save the world' fiascos, near death experiences, and at least two tournaments. Now, at 19 years old, he just wanted to get through his first year of college peacefully and quietly and perhaps only deal with defeating a dark evil threatening the world one more time, for old time's sake.

Kagome on the other hand had just been recruited onto the team a year ago. After finishing up her business in the Feudal Era, she came back to her own time just in time to start high school and finally get her modern life together without periodic and almost always life threatening interruptions. As used to demons, spirits and all otherworldly things as she was, nothing could've prepared her for the shock that came in the form of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo, although a little bit older, popping up at her front door two years later. She soon came to learn although there were technically no demons in her world, there was a whole world that did have demons and her old friends just happened to be very influential figures in that world. With Sesshoumaru the lord of a substantial section of Makai that neither Yomi, Mukuro, or Raizen dared to touch, Inuyasha as his right hand man, and Shippo as his captain of the guard, it was no surprise that Koenma had wanted to sweep her up as his newest detective when he found out about her a year later in order to improve relations between humans and demons.

Now in her last year of high school, she was the same crime fighting, jewel protecting, sassy miko that she had always been and she was _happy._

Kagome let out a wide yawn and Kurama glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Ahh~! Finally we get to rest though, it's been so long since I've gotten a good night's rest, what with chasing that stupid demon around."

Kurama nodded in agreement. This had been an unexpectedly tough case. Koenma had received news that a youkai was disguising himself as a teacher at a nearby high school in order to prey on unsuspecting young girls for their energy. The youkai had been using his disguise to make the innocent students trust him and eventually lure them into his trap. It had taken two weeks of subtle stalking and late night stakeouts in order to figure out which one of the teachers was the youkai and even then, the youkai had only been drawn out by Kagome setting herself up as bait, much to Kurama's displeasure. The youkai stood no chance to Kurama's skillful manipulation of his Rose Whip though, and within minutes, the youkai was dispatched (Kagome complained "I was the one to bring him out why can't I be the one who kills him") and the two teens were on their way home.

"Is it a little weird for you Kurama-kun?"

Kurama blinked at the younger girl, "What do you mean Kagome-chan?"

"These," she said, plucking at the blouse of her school uniform. "I mean, you're a university student now, does it feel a bit weird to be back in a high school uniform since we had to go undercover?"

Kurama looked at the girl beside him and took in the neat blue blazer that she wore over a white button up, along with the matching short skirt and gold necktie. For this mission, Koenma had specifically requested that they go undercover as students of that high school and that meant that Kurama had to become a high school student again for two weeks while Kagome had to take a break from hers in order to attend this one. He looked down at his own navy blue uniform and while it fit him quite nicely, it wasn't as…..delicious on him as it was on her.

"It is a little weird I suppose, only because it's been so long since I've worn a uniform," Kurama murmured, sending not his first glance at her long, shapely legs clad in thigh high black socks. It was only because he was such a perceptive individual, of course, but he couldn't help but notice that this skirt was an inch higher than her normal one. The socks were also doing weird things to his imagination. He may have perhaps just developed a new slight fetish after two weeks of exposure (you didn't live hundreds of years without developing a few) but at least it wasn't a terribly odd one, it just wasn't one he ever imagined having. Then again, perhaps it was because he had never seen the right person wearing what he now deemed his 'favorite socks ever'.

"Yeah, it's just weird to me that I'm wearing a different uniform than the one I'm used to," Kagome fingered the edge of her skirt thoughtfully, "I swear, I think this skirt is even shorter than my normal one."

"You don't say," Kurama said, carefully keeping his face blank as he eyed the inviting strip of skin below her skirt.

Kagome didn't notice his wandering eyes, however, and let out a happy sigh. "Oh who cares about that," she turned in his direction and looked at him with big blue eyes shining happily, "We're done! We get to go home!"

She skipped ahead of him, arms flung out, cheering joyously. Spinning in a quick, tight circle before she settled down with her hands clasped behind the back of her head, she grinned. This mission hadn't been a particularly hard or long one, she just wasn't used to going undercover. Kagome, by nature, was an honest person, and so lying to the teachers and other students about her identity was tiring. She wasn't anything like Kurama who had slid into the role seamlessly, almost fooling her at times. But finally, the mission was over and she could just go back to being plain old her.

While Kagome was stuck in her inner musings, Kurama stayed behind her, also stuck in his thoughts although his thoughts were far from anything like hers.

She had to be doing this on purpose, he thought, as he watched how the back of her skirt swished delightfully against the back of her thighs, dangerously short and tempting. Just a little bit higher and he knew could've seen what panties she decided to wear today. Kurama could feel his eyes widen, however, when he did see which ones she wore when she leapt into an unbidden spin. She just _had_ to know what she was doing, no one could be this seductive accidently, he thought furiously, burning the image of black lace into his head. Then again, his girlfriend was little oblivious when it came to her own charm, especially when he was involved. They probably would have never even started dating had he not thrown his interest at her every time she was in the vicinity. She also probably didn't know that he went a little crazy every time she indulged in her habit of chewing on her bottom lip.

Kurama was shaken out of his thoughts when Kagome suddenly stopped in her walking. He caught up to her in a few strides and looked at her curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome nodded her pretty head before bending down. "It's these damn socks," she huffed, tugging on the edges of the socks since they had begun to fall. She carefully adjusted one so it would stay on her thighs, smoothing out where it begun to fold around her legs. "I don't think mangakas realize how impossible it is for socks like these to stay up when you're fighting monsters."

Kurama swallowed hard. He watched as her hands slid up the entire length of the other leg, rubbing sensuously against the slight curve of her knee before flattening out against the expanse of her thigh. She tugged on the black fabric of the sock before smoothing out the top in an upward motion. Kurama's mind immediately pictured her hand going farther up, sliding against her soft inner thighs, fingers brushing ever so lightly against the black lace covering he-

"Kurama?" Kagome took note of his silence with a little worry and saw the glazed over look in his eye. It wasn't like him to space out like this. "Are you okay?"

Kurama hurriedly shook himself out of his fantasy and smiled weakly at his girlfriend. "Ah, sorry, I'm fine Kagome-chan."

She bit her lip and Kurama immediately zeroed in on the action. "Alright," she said, casting him one last worried glance before turning away, "If you're sure."

She started walking ahead of him and once again, his eyes were drawn to her form, this time to the slight sway that her rounded hips were making. Kurama felt a stab of arousal as he imagined grabbing those hips, pressing her pert bottom against him, grinding harshly agains-

Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

Sure he was a 19 year old boy in this form but he had lived for centuries before so there was absolutely no good reason as to why this little schoolgirl of his was affecting him the way she was. He was a thousand years old fox demon dammit, not a horny, barely of age kit! He was better than this. But then again, no other being, male or female had made him fall all over himself in lust like this so perhaps it was just because it was her. After all, he had never met someone quite as delectable as her. Her with her impossibly bright blue eyes, soft skin, luscious pouty lips… _perky bre-_

Kurama's eyes darkened as he made a split second decision.

He needed to have her and he needed to have her _now._

"Kagome-chan?" He called out gently.

"Hmm?" She paused mid-step and looked behind her to where Kurama was standing.

"Ah, I believe I forgot something in this classroom," he said, gesturing to the door that he was standing in front of.

Kagome walked back to him and peered curiously at the door, "This one?"

He nodded, "Hai, this one." He slid the door open and gestured for her to go ahead of him. She stepped into the empty classroom and immediately walked over the desk at the front, hopping onto it and taking a seat. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"So what did you forget?" she said, tilting her head in curiosity. She looked at him with those deep blue eyes of hers and Kurama mentally thanked the gods for her unrivalled trust in him.

"Oh, something," he murmured, looking at her with a decidedly predatory gaze as he prowled towards her.

"O-oh," Kagome straightened a bit upon seeing the look that he was giving her. A shiver went down her spine. She knew that look all too well. It was a look that he only had on his face when he was feeling particularly randy and needed to be satisfied immediately. So basically, every day. "W-well aren't you gonna look for it?"

Kurama placed his hands on the desk on either side of her body, effectively caging her in. "I am," he said simply.

Kagome watched as he nudged her closed knees with a thigh and with a sigh, she let him settle in between them. His hands went to her hips, pulling her body slightly off the desk, flush against his. "You didn't forget anything did you," she stated plainly, watching his eyes glint with victory as she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist.

He shrugged with a casual smirk, "I suppose not."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're terrible you know?"

"I know," he muttered before leaning in to press his lips against hers. He quickly gained control of the kiss, parting her lips expertly to delve into her sweet mouth. His tongue slid sensuously against hers and she let out a quiet moan. One of his hands found its way into her hair and he gripped the silky mass, using it to press her mouth harder against hers. She let out a moan, a bit louder than the last, and he nipped her lip in reprimand. "Be careful darling, you can't be too loud here," he mumbled in between kisses, "It's too bad, you know how much I love hearing you whimper for me."

Suddenly remembering where they were, Kagome moaned against his lips in protest, hands going up to his chest to try and push him away. He refused to move and she was forced to break the kiss by leaning backwards although she didn't get too far. He tried following her lips and she stopped him with a light shove. "Kurama-kun we can't! We're at school!" she whispered furiously when he gave her an irritated glare.

His expression turned seductive as he ran an appreciative hand up the length of her thigh, stopping right before the edge of her skirt. "Don't worry Kagome-chan, everyone has probably left school already," he soothed, "If anyone does get near us, I can sense them, don't worry," he added when she still looked at him skeptically.

Maybe it was the hand that was caressing her leg, making warmth pool in her stomach, or the smoldering look that he was giving her, but slowly, she nodded her head in agreement. A triumphant look crossed his devilish face before he swooped down to devour her lips again.

As his deft fingers began playing with the edge of her underwear, dangerously close to her core, Kagome mentally berated herself for her weakness against his damn kitsune charm. If he wasn't so sexy all the time maybe she'd have a chance at telling him no one of these days. So far, she'd been unsuccessful at all attempts and had ended up being tied up with plants, spanked, and on one occasion, fucked on top of Koenma's desk.

When a finger slipped inside of her, Kagome wondered if she ever really wanted to deny Kurama what he wanted.

As he slowly pumped his finger inside of her wet heat, he kissed a trail to her ear. "Get off the desk and turn around," he commanded roughly into her ear. He slid his finger out of her and she whimpered slightly before obeying his command. He made room for her to slide off the desk and as soon as her feet were settled on the ground, he spun her around, pressing a firm hand against her back, bending her over. His other hand settled on the strip of exposed skin on her right thigh, thumb rubbing circles on her skin.

"Did you know that it's been a fantasy of mine to have sex at school?" he purred, now tracing the edge of her socks.

Kagome braced herself on her elbows and strained her head to shoot the smirking kitsune behind her a dry look. "Exactly how many fantasies do you have?"

Kurama pressed her hips back against him and she could feel his hardening length rubbing against her. "Oh don't worry about that sweetheart," his eyes lidded in pleasure as he grinded harshly against her backside, "You'll be well acquainted with many of them in due time."

He flipped her skirt up and palmed the creamy flesh that was exposed, giving her bottom a loving pat. His fingers hooked onto the sides of her panties and with a sharp tug, they fell to the ground. As soon as she stepped out of them, he nudged her legs apart, spreading herself for him. His fingers slowly stroked her and she shivered against the wood of the desk, feeling herself becoming wet. He dipped into her slickness and pulled away, bringing up his fingers for a lazy lick.

"Did I tell you how much I love these socks on you?" he asked as he savored the taste of her in his mouth.

"Wh-what?" Kagome remained on the desk, trembling because of his ministrations.

"These socks," he said, punctuating his sentence with a tug on the black fabric. "You look delicious in them."

Kagome turned her head to the side to look at him, face slightly flushed. "Is this gonna be another fetish of yours?" she asked before he slid two fingers back inside her. Her head fell back down on her folded forearms as she let out a pleased sigh.

"Perhaps." He kept a slow and steady pace against her, enjoying how tightly wrapped around his fingers she was. "There's just something about this whole outfit, to be honest, but the socks just make you look like a school girl begging to be…fucked."

Kagome moaned at his words and felt moisture dribble down her thighs. It was rare to ever hear Kurama curse or say anything particularly crude since he was always such a gentleman but whenever he did, it never failed to turn her on.

Too bad he knew exactly what his words did to her.

"Ah, you're so _wet_ love," he purred as she clenched around his fingers, "I can't wait to bury myself in you."

She let out a helpless whimper.

"You're gonna feel so _good_ around my cock."

Her legs shook as he withdrew his fingers to rub on her little button of nerves and she barely heard the faint zip of his pants being undone or the sound of rustling as his pants fell to the floor.

"Oh Kurama…" she moaned when she felt his swollen head press against her dripping slit.

She could hear a dark chuckle behind her, "Yes my little lover?" He rubbed his tip against her folds teasingly, careful not to allow himself to slip inside.

"Kurama please…" Kagome whined, desperate for him to move. She arched her back insistently but he refused to budge. She could feel herself aching for him to fill her, to stretch her until she couldn't feel anything but pleasure. "Please Kurama I need you…"

"Ah, but of course…" he purred before he finally ceased his teasing and pushed into her. He hissed as he sunk into her slick heat, the nails on his hands digging into her hips. The both of them moaned alike when he shed any semblance of control that he had and sheathed himself to the hilt. "Inari you are so _tight_ ," he gritted out.

Kagome let out a gasping moan as the kitsune established a hard rhythm, sinking deep inside her with every thrust of his hips. She put pressure on her elbows to try and match his pace but she quickly gave up on that when it seemed that he was going even faster. She let felt her flushed cheek press against the cool wood of the desk and moaned as he took control of her. She yelped when she felt a hand land with a crack on her round bottom but the noise of surprise melted into pleased sigh when his hand squeezed the cheek that he smacked.

"Who would've guessed that you'd be so kinky," Kurama chuckled. Kagome tried to glare at him but felt her eyes flutter shut when he hit a particular spot deep inside her. That combined with another well timed spank had her crying out his name. If this wasn't such a normal occurrence, perhaps she would've been shocked at how wanton she was acting but fact was, Kurama was insatiable and she was long past being a blushing virgin by now.

Kurama looked through sweat ruffled bangs to take in the image that she made, bent over the desk in an upturned pleated skirt with black thigh highs and a nicely reddened butt cheek. Her eyes were squeezed closed in pleasure and her cherry lips were open, panting out his name. He groaned and felt himself throb dangerously inside her. He was close and she still hadn't cum yet and he had always maintained a 'ladies first' rule. Reaching under her with his hand, he found her swollen nub and firmly rubbed it while he pounded into her.

"K-Kurama!" Kagome cried out in surprise and her legs trembled, threatening to collapse if it not were for his other hand squeezing her hip. "O-oh god, it's too much, ah!"

Ah that was it. Kurama clenched his teeth as he kept his hips and fingers moving against her. He could feel her close to the edge and his fingers rubbed insistently against her clit. "Come for me love, come," he demanded.

All the tension that Kagome had felt building up in her finally snapped and with a gritted moan of his name, barely escaping through her teeth, she came hard against his fingers, muscles clenching around his length. Kurama followed almost immediately after, grinding harshly against her soft backside. He was unable to resist how good she felt around him when she came and was glad to finally let go. His fingers dug into her hips, desperate to grab something as his entire body tensed and his hips jerked erratically.

He groaned when the wave of pleasure finally subsided and slumped over the equally exhausted girl who was desperate to catch her breath on the wooden desk. Kurama rubbed his cheek affectionately against his girlfriend's hair. "That was amazing," he panted with a satisfied quirk of his lips.

"Ngh," Kagome mumbled incoherently, now suddenly bone tired. "I really shouldn't be surprised at how horny you all the time."

Kurama chuckled and gave her hair another nuzzle before lifting himself off of her and slipping out. He eyed the wetness that was dripping down her inner thighs, dampening the top of her socks, before he flipped her skirt back over and patted her behind. "I'm telling you, it was that uniform. You looked like a schoolgirl that needed to be punished."

She sluggishly straightened as well and with a sigh, immediately set herself to fix her appearance. "Sounds to me like you're a little into roleplaying as well," Kagome muttered.

He actually had to pause and think about that. Roleplaying? It wasn't a bad idea. This did feel a bit like he was the strict teacher taking care of an unruly student and he'd be lying if he said it hadn't been great. Or maybe he could be the student next time and she could be the seductive librarian. Or a ruthless businessman and his maid? Or maybe he could be the Prince of the Spirit world with a tempting ferry girl, just so he could have another go on top of Koenma's desk.

"Hm, I'll add that to my list of things to try."

Kagome rolled her eyes and patted down her hair.

Kurama was in the middle of buttoning his pants when she paused to look at him. "Am I getting my panties back?" she asked although she probably already knew the answer.

He shot her a cheeky grin as he stuffed her panties in his pocket.

Kagome flushed and glared at him half-heartedly, "You owe me so many new panties!"

"All in due time," he chuckled. He finished straightening out his uniform and stepped over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He dropped his head to give her one last sweet kiss before pulling away. "Shall we?"

Kagome sighed and leaned against his embrace, allowing him to lead her to the door. Together, the pair walked out of the classroom like nothing had happened.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You're keeping the socks right?"

"Pervert."

* * *

 _hnngg I love this pairing so much it makes me want to cry._


End file.
